


Sapphire Mirror (Reprise) | Podfic

by bluejorts



Series: Sapphire Mirror (Reprise) [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: HELL YEAH HELL FYCKIN YEAH, M/M, Podfic, alternate game, basically yeah, but im trying to make Decent Content so have justin, dm voice, i spent too long on this fuckin thing, i would have left my taako impression in bc it was hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: Kravitz, standing before you is the high elf wizard Taako Taaco. What do you do?I make it into a FCUKING PODFIC





	Sapphire Mirror (Reprise) | Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> real talk tho im super proud of this please give it a go


End file.
